Family of Our Own
by geeky ramblings
Summary: REPOSTED. Kouji and Chichiri find love and family. WARNING YAOI.


Title: Family of Our Own

Title: Family of Our Own  
Author: Tasukigirl78  
Beta: Yahnkehy  
Fandom: Fushigi Yuugi  
Pairing: Kouji/Chichiri (naturally)  
Rated: PG  
Warning: WAFF

Summary: A dabble for a late father's day.

Chichiri watched on with a gentle, loving smile on his face as his lover and partner, Kouji, clumsily cradled the small bundle in his arms to his chest. He peeked inside blue colored blankets, and smiled sweetly at the tiny, perfect face of their new son. Kouji caressed the infant's cheek lovingly and stared in awe as sleepy lids opened to reveal startling light green eyes.

Kouji was so entranced by the small being that had come into their lives that Chichiri thanked Suzaku for gifting them with this little boy. So many things had changed in the monk's life since he had come to Mount Reikaku. When he first came to the mountain after the war, Chichiri was burdened by the deaths of his fellow seishi. Tasuki and Tamahome were the only warriors that survived beside him and Chichiri wanted nothing more than to be with the people who knew what he had been through.

So he had traveled to Mount Reikaku with the two lovers. There he was met with a friendly smile on a handsome tan face. Kouji, whom he had met in the war, took the time to teach the monk the inner workings of the bandit stronghold while Tamahome and Tasuki celebrated being alive and together. It was during that time that Chichiri realized what a wonderful man Kouji was

The following months with Kouji led to the monk falling in love with the roguish bandit whose cocky attitude hid a heart of gold. His chest fluttering with nervousness, Chichiri had told Kouji of his feelings. The young bandit had surprised him by eagerly returning his feelings and Chichiri never looked back.

Months into their relationship, Chichiri and Kouji watched as Tamahome and Tasuki adopted a little girl with the blessing of the Empress Houki and Chichiri could see the envious look on Kouji's face as he watched Tasuki play with his daughter. At first Chichiri didn't know if he was ready for them to have a child of their own but when he saw the joyful look on Kouji's face as he held little Yuiren, Chichiri's resolve broke.

Transporting to Eiyou while Kouji was away on a raid, Chichiri asked for Houki's help in adopting an orphan newborn. Willing to do anything for the warriors that helped the land of Konan in its time of need, the Empress directed him to the local orphanage. Stepping into the small hut, Chichiri looked around to see the dozens of cribs lined up against the walls. The woman in charge of the orphanage smiled at the monk and lifted one of the babies out of it's crib. She handed the baby to the monk and arranged Chichiri's arms to hold the child properly. He looked down at the sleeping, angelic face and Chichiri knew instantly the little one was meant to become part of his and Kouji's new family.

With Houki's help, papers where signed and Chichiri brought the little boy home. As soon as the monk entered their sleeping chambers, Chichiri handed the newborn over to Kouji. Kouji was stunned but happy and Chichiri knew he did the right thing.

Cradling the baby in one arm, Kouji reached over and took Chichiri's hand in his. Looking up from the tiny face that had Kouji so enraptured, the bandit smiled at his beloved monk.

"I think we should name him Hakurou," Kouji said wanting to name his son after the man who had been like a father to him.

"That's a perfect name, no da," Chichiri replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Chichiri. Thank you fer lovin' a rough bandit like me and bringing Hakurou here ta us," Kouji said in a husky voice.

"It's me who should be thanking you Kouji-kun, no da. It's because of you that I have everything I've ever wanted, no da," Chichiri said as he reached over to caress his lover's cheek.

Then leaning over, Chichiri brought his lips to Kouji's and kissed him passionately. Pulling away, Kouji went back to staring at his son. Finally he had the family that he had always dreamed of and that made Kouji the luckiest man in the world.

THE END


End file.
